arma de doble filo
by sessmily
Summary: la personalidad de naruto a cambiado drasticamnete y nadie sabe como curarlo,la hokage se dio por vencida,solo una persona es quien lo comprende y estrañamente el obedece, pero ser el lider de una aldea lo mantiene muy ocupado


Mente en blanco

Arma de doble filo

Futuro alternativo (es como un universo paralelo)

Esta historia es invención mía, creada con los personajes de la serie conocida como naruto de Masashi kishimoto, esta historia se puede decir que tiene muchas cosas de la serie original y otras son ocurrencias de ideas que se me atravesaron; y las escribí es decir; que quien lo lea diría ahh pero naruto no actuaría así. Quise crear situaciones extrañas.

Han pasado varios años

En una pequeña villa se encuentran unos ninjas cuidando una vieja mansión, como es de noche, habían 4 hombres, afuera de la puerta de entrada, alrededor de la mansión tiene una cerca que rodea la vieja estructura, una cerca muy alta, así que debían estar alertas; cerca de la mansión había un pequeño bosque con grandes y frondosos árboles, era una noche pacifica que hacia que el ninja intruso que estaba todo vestido de negro y con una mascara ambu. Mirase de lejos con más tranquilidad, saco de entre sus ropas una cerbatana y lanzo por el largo pitillo soplando, una aguja envenenada que dio a uno de los vigías, este cayo rápidamente al piso, el otro guardia que estaba cerca de el, estaba alerta pero eso no le sirvió de nada, porque el filo de un kunai paso por su cuello. Los otros dos guardias se alarmaron y antes de dar el grito de aviso se encontraron la muerte, porque el ninja invasor los elimino. A uno le dio por la espalda cuando intento dar la alarma enterrándole un kunai y al otro le dio de frente cuando asombrado vio caer a su compañero. Lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de morir era una mascara ambu del país del agua.

El ninja intruso rápidamente penetro en dicha mansión y rápidamente elimino a las personas que se le atravesaron en el camino

Contó las habitaciones, eran siete, la que el buscaba debía ser la cuarta, entro rápidamente allí, adentro de esta estaba lo que parecía ser un escritorio, tomo todos los documento que allí habían, también vio que había una persona prisionera, rápidamente la desato la alzo y se la echo al hombro. Los ojos de la joven mujer de ojos grises lo miraron con horror. Esto hizo que algo se removiera dentro del ninja, tal vez curiosidad. Rápidamente salio de la mansión y aun cargando con la joven mujer, salto de rama en rama durante varias horas, hasta llegar a una puertas enormes con rapidez y antes de que otro ninja lo siguiera, dejo a la aun amordazada mujer.

Cerca de las enormes puertas apareció un ninja. Hey ¿tu quien eres?…¡Intruso! como el ninja que apareció tenía el símbolo de la hoja, dejo a la chica a su cuidado y sin responder ninguna palabra salio huyendo de allí a una velocidad impresiónate, kakashi que oyó los gritos y salio a investigar solo vio que genma le quitaba el adhesivo que cubría la boca de una joven mujer y mirándola de cerca se percato que era hinata del clan hyuga tenia marcas de haber sido amarrada, varios ninjas salieron con la tribulación y vieron que traían en brazos a hinata alguno de ellos corrieron donde la hokage para avisar que la misión de rescate de hinata sama ya no era necesaria, la encontraron con vida. Kakashi se acerco hasta hinata a cerciorarse que estaba con bien…Fue a correr detrás del intruso pero no pudo porque hinata extendió una mano y atrapo las del hombre impidiendo que este se pudiese mover.

No lo hagas- susurre ella casi sin fuerzas…ese chico me ayudo… me salvo sacándome de esa casa.

Volviendo en el tiempo

El ninja ambu se había fijado que en la mansión había una victima, una chica que tenia una vandana con el símbolo de la hoja

Así que decidió acercarla a su aldea; allí la dejo, rápidamente volvió al bosque, debía cumplir una importante misión.

Pasaron varios días hasta que con destreza y empeño, llego a una aldea rodeada por un muro gigante, si la villa de la hoja era difícil entrar, en la villa de la arena era un suicidio, en la puerta de la entrada había varios ninjas,… ninjas que el rápidamente derroto, dejándolos inconcientes pero el ultimo tubo tiempo de lanzarle un ataque…demonios!! debió matarlo…este tipo logro lanzarle algo …un kunai explosivo, algo que el ambu esquivo sin dificultad.

Con rápida agilidad entro en la villa, pero la explosión llamo la atención de varios ninjas entre ellos un joven hombre con una extraña mascara negra en la cabeza y de rostro pintado.

Demonios!!... estamos siendo atacados, rápido hay que atraparlo y eliminarlo. Dijo mientras miraba la larga figura ninja deslizarse por la villa, varios habitantes gritaron asustados al toparse con el ninja, este lanzaba shuriken a todo aquel que intentó acercase, distraído no se dio cuenta que cayo derechito en una trampa enemiga. Como era de día varios ninjas se dieron cuenta de la invasión y acudieron a proteger la villa.

Demonios- pensó el ambu- son demasiados tendré que ser rudo. Lanzo una bomba de humo haciendo que varios ninjas se tapasen el rostro. kankuro no cayo en esa trampa de bobos, y lanzó a karazu (cuervo) al ataque pero el ambu. Lazo unos dobles kunais al marionetista haciéndolo tambalearse. Así que se le escapo el intruso.

El ambu escapo por un pelo, siguió escapando, casi lo hieren con unos kunais que le habían lanzado, lo único que le llego a las piernas unas diez agujas (sembon) como no tenia tiempo que perder, lanzo varios ataques….ya casi llegaba a la casa del kazekage pero varios jounis estaban afuera del hogar le impedían pasar; le toco tomar medidas drásticas, lanzo varios sellos explosivos, que con una agilidad asombrosa se pegaron el la frente y pecho de varios ninjas.

Maldición son sellos explosivos-grito uno de ellos-pero no pudo quitárselos, los sellos tenían un pegamento especial, los hombres gritaban horrorizados… el intruso hizo explotar algunos, esto causo terror y pánico entre los aldeanos, creando mas confusión y caos. Pero lo que tardaron en darse cuenta era q los sellos explosivos que habían estallado eran los q hábilmente cayeron y se pegaron en objetos.

Temari que estaba ocupada oyó bulla de afuera del edificio donde estaba, así que con curiosidad salio, y asombrada vio que una sombra de un intruso se dirigía adonde estaba ella, increíble estaban siendo invadidos. Pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo…vio asombrada que matsuri dio la cara al atacante y este sin mucho esfuerzo la derribo pasando dentro de la casa del kazekage

Gaara fue lo único que pudo, gritar preocupada temari, salio corriendo, claro que gaara era muy fuerte, pero aun así es el kazekage y el deber de todos es protegerlo, entro a la habitación donde vio entrar al intruso pero no había nadie…el muy ladino había desaparecido. Matsuri llego rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella y juntas buscaron al dichoso ambu junto con otros ninjas algo preocupada se dieron cuenta que no conseguían a gaara.

Temari fue quien entro sin avisar a la habitación del kazekage. Lo que vio la hizo detener el aliento.

.


End file.
